


Plaid is My Favorite Color

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek had an older brother, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Mates, except the Hale parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Stiles has a great idea for a gift for Derek to hopefully get him out of his funk of being back in the newly rebuilt Hale house where he is living with his two sisters.What Stiles doesn't expect is what happens to Derek when he receives the gift.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you only wear plaid?"  
Stiles fidgeted with a button on his yellow and black plaid flannel that he paired with a batman shirt underneath. "It's not a color, but they are nice, do you have something against them?”  
“No”  
Stiles stared at him for a moment “I’m not a werewolf, obviously, but I can tell you’re lying”  
“No, you can’t”  
“Derek, I know you, better than you probably know yourself, what’s your issue with my plaid shirts?”  
Derek sighed, knowing he should just answer Stiles or this conversation could go on all night. “They remind me of my brother”  
“I wish I got to meet your family, well the ones you lost”  
“Adam was the perfect mix of our parents, he was my best friend and he really inspired me, so when he, after he was gone it hurt twice as much because I had to relive the loss of my family who were taken by the fire, and losing my best friend”  
“I’m sorry”  
“He wore flannels all the time, like you, it didn’t matter what the weather was like, he was usually wearing one”  
“They are comfy, I have some cotton ones too but the flannel ones are my favorite”  
“He had this one, it was black and grey squares with thin blue lines, it was his favorite, do you have a favorite?”  
“Yeah” Stiles cleared his throat “For my first birthday after my mom died, um she had bought me a gift knowing she wasn’t going to make to my next birthday, she bought me this really nice faux leather-bound notebook with some really intricate designs and the nicest paper I’ve ever seen, I still haven’t found anything worthy of being written in it”  
“What does that have to do with flannel?”  
“I’m getting there, so besides the notebook, there was a classic red and black buffalo plaid flannel, but it’s super thin and lined with a really soft fleece, I’ve only worn it a few times because it makes me sad, but also when I’m missing her a lot I’ll wear it to bed”  
“Maybe you can write down memories of her in the notebook?”  
“Yeah, maybe”  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes, which was hard for Stiles usually, but this felt nice so he was able to keep quiet for that small amount of time.  
Stiles looked at his wrist as if he had a watch on "Where the hell is Scott?"  
"If I had to guess, with Allison"  
"Can we eat without him? I may starve"  
"I highly doubt that, but yes we should order before you get cranky"  
"Me, cranky? Neeever" Stiles smirked.

"Ohhh Cora, my favorite Hale" Stiles called out when he walked into the Hale house.  
"We all know Derek is your favorite" Laura ruffled his hair as she walked by "She is eating all the cupcakes in the kitchen, this close to the full moon it's impossible to keep sweets in this house, her and Derek have an addiction to sugar"  
"Well lucky for them they have the insane metabolism of a wolf so they still look like Greek gods" Stiles tried to fix his hair, but who was he kidding, he always looked like he just rolled out of bed.  
"Well thanks, Stilinski"  
"Any cupcakes left?"  
"Only if you tell me what you need?" Cora said around a mouthful of food  
“I don’t need anything”  
“You’re lying, and the skip in your heartbeat wasn’t the first thing that gave it away”  
"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"  
"Derek isn't here, so you're free to gush over him, but I don't want to hear it so please don't"  
"It's not about Derek, well not fully, it's about Adam"  
"Oh" Cora looked over to her older sister. "He isn't alive anymore"  
"I know" Stiles was wrapping the string of his hooded zip-up sweater around his fingers "This may sound weird but do you have his clothes still?"  
"They are in storage, we still haven't moved everything in since we finished the house"  
"I'm specifically looking for anything plaid"  
"Don't you have enough? You wear it like every day"  
"It's not for me, it's a project, can you trust me, oh and please don't tell Derek"  
"I'll drop them off tomorrow, but don't let Derek near you if you want to hide it because he will smell it"  
"Thank you, Laura"  
"Now that that's out of the way can you help me with my history homework?”  
“That is what you’re paying me for”  
“I’m not paying you, but I do have a big bag of gummy worms in my room”  
“Good enough”

"What?"  
"Wow Sourwolf, first you skip out on dinner with me and your sisters and now you're being rude when I call"  
"I'm busy, and stop calling me that"  
"Doing wolfie things?"  
"What does that even mean?"  
"Chasing poor innocent bunnies, running, scratching your head with your back paw, licking things you don't normally lick"  
"You're a moron"  
"I'm not a wolf, I don't know these things"  
"If I was in my wolf form I would not be talking to you right now"  
"Right, so I know you like being a creeper wolf, but you need to stay away from my house"  
"I do not"  
"It's okay, I kinda like knowing I'm safe, but I've put mountain ash around my house, seriously don't test me"  
"Okay"  
"You're not gonna fight me?"  
"No"  
"Don't think about trying to be a sneakywolf"  
"Goodnight Stiles"  
"Goodnight Der"

Stiles was sitting on an upside-down milk crate in the attic looking through some of his mom’s things.  
"Hey kiddo"  
"Hey dad"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just looking for mom's sewing machine and I found your wedding album"  
"It's in the closet in my office, I know you told me to pack it away because you would never sew again but I figured you'd want it one day"  
"Thanks"  
"What are you going to make?"  
"A gift for Derek, I don't want to say it out loud and jinx it"  
"Is that why Laura stopped by yesterday?"  
"She helped me with the fabric"  
"If you need more I'm sure there are some boxes of supplies around here somewhere"  
"Thanks pops"  
"And don't stay up all night, I'll be home sometime after the sun rises"  
"Stay safe, and don't forget the lunch I made you, I have spies that will tell me"  
"Bye Stiles" He rolled his eyes with a tight smile  
"Love you Pops"  
"You too kid"

Stiles was glad that it was the weekend because he needed as much time as possible to get this done before the full moon. He learned quickly that he just needed to have a bandaid on every finger because he kept stabbing his fingers with the pins, he tried it without the pins but that was a disaster.  
He ended up falling asleep on the floor with all the scrap fabric.

His dad let him sleep until noon before waking him up with a sandwich. He ate then went back to sewing, he had done tons of research, per usual, before starting this but he still had to stop multiple times to look something up, and then he ran out of thread so he took a quick shower and went to the local craft store. It was hard to not spend hours looking at everything, he did get distracted for maybe ten minutes, okay twenty but he got the thread and decided to reward his hard work with a coffee and the amazing cheese and raspberry danish at the local coffee shop. The owner Mrs. Hamilton went to school with his mom and always gave Stiles special attention, she even gave him a job when she didn't need the extra help but knew Stiles was trying to get some extra money to help his dad out when he was struggling after his mom died.  
"Stiles"  
He jumped, spilling the sugar packet he had in his hand all over the counter.  
"Jeez Derek, are you trying to kill me?"  
"Why do you smell like that?"  
"Like what? Freak? You scared the crap out of me"  
"No, it's something else, something familiar that I can't place"  
"I got lost in the attic going through my mom’s things, maybe it reminds you of your mom or just old memories" He shrugged hoping it was close enough to the truth that Derek didn't notice he was lying.  
“Yeah maybe, what’s in the bag” Derek changed the subject because he knew Stiles was hiding something from him, but he smelled nervous when he started talking about being in the attic so Derek wasn’t going to push the issue right now.  
“Oh it’s a raspberry cheese danish”  
“I prefer the cherry one, but it smells good”  
“Want to share?”  
“No, I need to go”  
“Um wait” Stiles grabbed his arm, which he realized was probably a mistake “Sorry, I was just wondering if you’ll be home Monday night”  
“It’s a full moon, I’ll be around but not in the house, my wolf gets antsy being in there now that it's all done and we have been living there, and my senses being even more heightened now that I can fully turn. I think my wolf is confused why we don’t have a big pack living there like we used to”  
“Maybe your children can move in?”  
“Stop calling them that”  
“You made them”  
“You’re so weird, just the three of us for now because we need to become a close family again since it’s been years since we have lived in the same place”  
“I get that, well I really need to go, I have uh stuff to do, I’ll see you Monday”  
“You know how dangerous it is for you to be around us during a full moon, Jackson almost took a chunk out of your ass last time”  
“I’ll be more prepared this time, trust me and that was only because Jackson is a dick”  
“Even if I say no I know that you will still show up so there is no use in arguing with you”  
“You’re learning, good job Sourwolf, see you Monday”

When Stiles got home he remembered that he was supposed to look for fabric to back his project when he was at the craft store, damn ADHD, he went into the hall closet to see what kind of blankets they had that he wouldn’t mind repurposing.  
He grabbed out a few but decided the Superman one would work the best, it was insanely soft and the back was solid black so it would work perfectly and Derek would have no idea that there was a nerdy secret inside.

When Monday came around Stiles was exhausted, who knew sewing could be so tiring? Okay maybe it wasn’t the sewing it was the distractions and messing up his sleep schedule. 

Stiles: Is he home?

👑Cora🐺: Yeah but he is antsy, you might want to hurry.

Stiles: Thanks, I also have something for you too

Stiles was full of nerves when he parked his Jeep in front of the Hale house, Derek was pacing back and forth on the porch while Cora and Issac sat on the porch swing looking through a comic book that Stiles recognized as one of the ones he gave Issac.  
“Hey”  
Stiles was pretty sure his heart stopped. “Erica, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
“For someone always surrounded by wolves you need to be more observant of your surroundings, Boyd and I pulled up right after you”  
“I’m a bit distracted”  
“And you smell weird”  
“Thanks, Catwoman”  
“Are you going to try and run with us tonight?”  
“Maybe, I have gifts” He pointed to his passenger seat”  
“Snacks?”  
He handed Erica a pan of brownies “Share them”  
She took the pan and headed over to the porch where Cora almost mauled her for them.  
Stiles made his way up to the porch “Hey Derek, can we talk?”  
“Not here”  
With the gift bag tightly clutched in his hand, Stiles followed Derek down to the creek behind the house.  
“The water will help muffle the sound from nosey wolf ears”  
“I have something for you” Stiles shoved the bag at Derek’s chest before he freaked himself out and ran away.  
“It’s not my birthday”  
“I know, please just open it”  
Derek pulled out the blanket, dropping the bag to the floor and shoving his face into the fabric, taking a deep breath. “Stiles”  
“Please don’t be mad, I put a lot of work into it and I got Laura’s permission and I figured it would be better than them just sitting a box and I’m sorry”  
Derek held up the blanket to get a better look at it, his brother’s old plaid flannels cut into wonky squares and sewed together into a blanket.  
“I did my best, but it’s been a long time since I’ve sewn anything”  
Derek didn’t say anything, he clutched the blanket to his chest, leaning forward and kissed Stiles, but before Stiles could actually register what was happening Derek was running away.  
“What the hell was that Derek?” Stiles sighed and headed back up to the porch.

“Your brother is weird”  
“We’ve been telling you that for years now” Laura shrugged  
“He kissed me then ran away” Stiles flailed his arms a little  
“That explains why you smell aroused” Erica wiggled her eyebrows suggestively  
Stiles blushed. “Can someone help me find him?”  
“He probably doesn’t want to be found, and we are about to change, I think you should leave and come back tomorrow”  
“Fine” Stiles lied, he got in his Jeep and drove to a small access road on the preserve. He grabbed his bag with snacks and his wolf protection things, and he was hoping that Jackson would show up again so he could test some things on him.

It took Stiles close to an hour to find Derek, he was in his full wolf form, curled up on the blanket Stiles had made him. Stiles has only seen Derek’s full wolf form a handful of times, and he has begged to pet him but Derek always threatens to bite his hand off. “Derek?” he whispered, Derek didn’t move, so Stiles risked his left hand, running it down Derek’s back, his dark back fur was softer than anything Stiles had ever felt. Derek growled, Stiles fell backward “Shit”  
Derek’s grabbed Stiles’ arm in his mouth, “Listen, Derek, I am so sorry, please don’t eat me, I have so much life left and I don’t want to die a virgin”  
Derek growled again, Stiles actually shut up.  
He pulled Stiles on to the blanket with him, curling his fluffy body around Stiles.  
He was going to say something but with the warmth engulfing him he fell asleep with his first blink.

Stiles woke up when a big wet tongue licked across his face. “Eww” he used his hoodie sleeve to wipe his face off. Derek’s wet nose nudged at his face until he sat up. The wolf paced around him a few times.  
“Are you okay?”  
Derek nodded to something laying in the grass next to the blanket.  
“Oh my god, Derek what is that?” Stiles gagged “Did you kill that? Why are you showing me that? I’m a human, I don’t eat raw squirrels, I don’t eat cooked squirrels either, are you going to change back? Can we go get real breakfast? What is wrong with you?”  
Derek’s ears went back and his tail was tucked between his back legs.  
“Look at you being a little Sadwolf” Stiles rubbed Derek’s head “You’re so soft, but it’s weird petting you knowing that you’re a human, which speaking of, can you turn back so we can talk about that kiss?”  
Derek licked up his cheek  
“Stop that, you had a squirrel in your mouth and I don’t know what else you have had in there”  
Derek grabbed his arm and tugged, Stiles stood up. Derek looked between him and the blanket a few times before Stiles realized that he wanted him to pick it up, so he did, shaking it a few times and folding it in his arms, Derek’s head pressed against his back pushing him towards the house.  
Stiles had to stop and pee after a few minutes, Derek paced back and forth behind him like he was guarding him against predators. He was acting really weird and Stiles was really confused, maybe Laura would be able to figure out what is going on, or do her scary Alpha face and make him change back

When they finally made it to the house, all the other werewolves and Lydia were sitting around the big table in the dining room, the table covered in all types of food.  
“Yessssss, I’m starving. Oh and Laura, there is something wrong with your brother” Stiles nodded towards the front door, Derek was circling the house and wouldn’t come inside with him. “He tried to get me to eat a squirrel, he won’t change back, and he even let me pet him, it made his tail wag and it was really cute, very un-Derek like”  
“Oh no,” Laura and Cora said at the same time  
“What,” Stiles said through a mouthful of bacon that he took off Scott’s plate  
“I’ll be right back” Laura quickly made her way out the front door.  
Stiles squeezed onto the bench between Scott and Issac “Anyone want to fill me in?”  
“No clue” Scott smacked Stiles hand as he tried to steal more food off his plate  
“Cora?”  
“No comment” She shoved a handful of grapes in her mouth.  
“Oh come on, someone has to know and will tell me” Stiles nudged Scott with his elbow “Lydia, my queen, fill me in with your knowledge”  
“Maybe kissing you made him ill and now he is stuck like that?” Jackson interjected, smirking  
“Shut up Jackson, no one asked you”  
“Sorry sweetie, not my place to say," Lydia said as she finished her mouthful, always the lady  
Stiles sighed grabbing a cinnamon roll off one of the plates on the table.  
It was only their third full moon together in the Hale house and Stiles was trying his best to make traditions, so Lydia had agreed to buy breakfast the next morning then everyone piled into "The pack room" (Stiles is still working on a better name) where they all slept after a night of running.

About the time everyone was finishing up their food and fighting over who has cleaning duty an angry wolfed out Laura bursts through the door with her eyes glowing red and a scratch across her face that was almost healing. "Stiles, Cora my office now" She growled  
"Me?" He looked around hoping it was a joke, Laura gave him the look that made his knees shake "Right, yeah, okay" he grabbed a sausage link to eat as he walked to what felt like his murder.

"I didn't do it," he said quickly before shoving the sausage in his mouth before Cora could steal it.  
"What did you give him?"  
"A blanket?"  
"Made from?"  
"Adam's old flannels"  
"What else?"  
"Thread and a blanket"  
"From where?"  
"An old Superman blanket I got when I was like five and my mom’s sewing stash for the thread and binding"  
"Ohhhhh" Cora made a face that scared Stiles even more.  
"Can someone tell me what's going on?"  
“It’s extremely rare, so I wasn’t sure, but I tried to grab the blanket and he attacked me”  
“Did I break him?”  
“You mated him”  
“I what? I didn’t do that, I’m a virgin, he kissed me on the lips, for like five seconds, maybe even one second, there is no way, nope, wasn’t me, also he is in wolf form and I would never, that is just weird” his arms were flailing around as he paced around the room.  
“Stop moving Stiles” Laura growled making him stop immediately “It’s nothing you did, it’s fate, and I think Derek’s wolf always knew, and well human Derek is too emotionally constipated to know and when you gave him the blanket that smells like his brother and you and family it must have triggered something so now his wolf is, how do I put this, uh well he is trying to court you”  
Cora couldn’t stop laughing.  
“What exactly do I need to do to get Derek to not be in wolf form so we can talk about this? I just graduated High School, I can’t be married off like some maiden in the old days that can be married off, I have plans, that don’t involve me getting pregnant and having a litter of puppies and making sure the house is clean and dinner is ready by the time my husband gets home from work, yeah I like cooking and I’m pretty good at it but I want to work for the FBI”  
“You can’t get pregnant, and you won’t have puppies, actually none of that is accurate, he just needs to make sure you are safe and happy, so just let him feed you, pet him, let him know he is doing good and you are happy”  
“You’re kidding right?”  
“You don’t have to be with him but you need to try and make the wolf happy and calm enough so that he can turn back and then you and Derek can talk about it, but know that if you don’t want to be with him them you two can’t talk or be around each other for a while, maybe forever”  
“I need time to think about this, do some research”  
“Don’t take too long”  
“Right, well um thanks for um well I don’t know, so uh yeah bye” Stiles ran out of the house, completely forgetting that he hid his jeep on a service road last night, he didn’t get far before Derek tackled him to the ground.  
Stiles fell to the ground with a thud “Ouch, stupid wolf get off me” Stiles wiggled around until he got out from under Derek, he sat up and grabbed the wolf’s snout  
Derek whined, actually whined, Stiles laughed a little. “Hey, stop, that was not okay, you need to calm down” He scratched behind the wolf's ears. “I need to go home and shower, check in with my dad, make sure he has food, I’ll be back later, I promise”  
Derek licked his face  
“And that needs to stop, maybe you should run some laps and try and turn back to human because as much as I enjoying talking, I’d like some feedback”  
Stiles rubbed his hand along Derek’s back a few times before he stood up “Can you lead me to my jeep?”  
He nodded, leading Stiles towards the woods, he never left his side and stopped Stiles twice so he could survey the area around them when he heard a noise.

Stiles stepped out of the shower, well he actually tripped and fell, luckily there was a giant wolf there to catch him, but then again he wouldn’t be falling if there wasn't a wolf there. “Derek” Stiles lightly slapped him “What the hell are you doing? I’m naked” He pulled a towel off the hook on the wall to cover himself up. “How long have you been here?” Stiles felt the blush creeping up his chest, did wolf Derek really just hear him jack off, his brain was trying to remember if he said anything out loud but he didn’t have much time to process anything before Derek was rubbing up against him. “What are you doing, you’re getting fur all over me” Stiles pushed at him but the big wolf didn’t budge and he started growling at him.  
“This is annoying” he sighed “When I imagined you rubbing all over me there was less fur and fangs, even though you are a hairy man so it would be similar I guess, but in human form, you have a face, and lips and a really nice butt, and eyebrows and no tail”  
“Stiles” his dad yelled from downstairs.  
He cracked the bathroom door open “Yeah dad?”  
“Anything you need to tell me” his dad was now standing at the top of the stairs  
“Uh no”  
“The porch is wet and smells like pee and there is an unidentified dead animal at the front door”  
“That is sooo weird” Stiles tried not to make eye contact with his dad.  
“What are you hiding in there?”  
“Nothing, just me and myself all naked and stuff because I often shower naked”  
“Get dressed, you’re helping me carry in groceries and clean the porch”  
“Got it” Stiles made finger guns then instantly regretted it.

He shut Derek in the bathroom while he went to his bedroom and put on some clothes. He then snuck Derek out the backdoor and told him to go home. He didn’t.  
“STILES”  
“Yeah” he was trying to act like he didn’t see the big black wolf sitting in the front yard.  
His dad pointed to Derek  
“Ooooh yeah Derek, I mean it’s Derek’s dog”  
“Son, that is not a dog”  
“Yeah it is, see, tail, ears, sharp teeth, fur-”  
“Wolf” his dad cut him off.  
“Oh yeah, well maybe like a quarter wolf, or maybe a third, but come on dad, people don’t own actual wolves”  
“It’s Derek isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, he is kind of stuck like that and it has something to do with us being mates and it's actually a really long story but I don’t have time for that right now, I need to get him home before someone calls animal control,” He said that all so quick he thought he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.  
“Stiles” his dad yelled after him as he jumped in his jeep, leaning across to open the passenger side door so Derek could jump in.

When they got back to the Hale house Derek pulled Stiles over to the porch where he had made a nest of blankets and pillows “Oh, cool, a nest, is this where we are going to raise our puppies”  
The wolf tilted his head.  
“Right, uh this” Stiles waved his hand over the pile of blanket “is really nice Derek, thank you for making me happy”  
The wolf looked from Stiles to the pile a few times before Stiles got the hint and sat down in it “I’m not sleeping, it’s not even noon, I could use a snack though, and I don’t want a small animal, speaking of, can we talk about what you did at my house, you can’t pee on things and you absolutely need to stop killing small animals, scratch that, don’t kill anyone or anything. I’d like a soda and some curly fries, how can we get that when you’re in wolf form?”  
Derek took off and came back a few minutes later with his cell phone in his mouth, he dropped it in Stiles' lap.  
“I don’t think your protection plan covers drool” Stiles used one of the blankets to wipe the phone off, making sure it wasn’t the one he made. “So what am I doing with this?”  
Derek carefully held Stiles’ hand in his mouth moving his hand until his finger hit the right numbers to unlock his phone. “Really Der? Your password is your birthday, we need to change that, there is no point in a password if anyone can guess it”  
He then guided Stiles' hand over to the food delivery app.  
“Ooooh, you’re going to regret this” Stiles pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans before opening the app and ordering way too much food.  
He took a few minutes to get comfy “Come on furbutt, let’s watch a movie or something, He pulled his laptop out of his backpack that he had thankfully left in his jeep. 

He had to hide Derek under a blanket when the delivery guy came, but after that, they spent the afternoon eating too much and watching movies, Stiles didn’t hate it. Then at some point, they fell asleep.

“Oh god,” Derek covered his face with his hands, realizing he was naked on the front porch and the last thing he should be covering his face.  
Stiles couldn’t help but look over Derek’s body, he was a horny virgin after all.  
“Hi” Stiles' face hurt from smiling so big.  
“I uh should go get clothes so we can talk”  
“Can we talk inside? The blanket pile is nice, I promise, but we have been here almost all day and I really have to pee and maybe we can cook dinner together?”  
“Yeah” was all Derek could get out before he took off into the house.

Stiles was looking through the amazing walk-in pantry for something to cook while Derek stood there watching, not sure what to do, he was never one for cooking, plus he was still extremely embarrassed and not sure what to say to him. “So am I allowed to cook for you or is the wolf gonna get all broody again?”  
“I was not broody”  
“You whined a few times, it was cute”  
“I didn’t know, okay?”  
“How do you feel about a pasta dish with Italian sausage and tomato sauce”  
“Sounds good” Derek would eat anything Stiles made him.  
“I’m sorry about the shower thing”  
Stiles dropped the box of pasta “Yeah let’s agree to never talk about that again”  
“I had this insane urge to protect you and I needed to be there and you didn’t smell like me anymore and I didn’t want someone to hurt you”  
“So sweet Derbear”  
“Don’t call me that”  
“So is it true that you have always had a crush on me?” Stiles smirked  
“No” He deadpanned  
“You kissed me and it sucked”  
Derek blushed, actually blushed and it made Stiles giddy. “So get over here and show me how you really kiss”  
“We should talk about it first”  
“Nope, you owe it to me” Stiles stepped closer, closer than he has ever been to Derek when not in wolf form. The way Derek’s hands gripped his hips made his dick twitch with excitement and before he could even register it, Derek’s lips were on his, his beard was tickling Stiles’ face. Stiles pulled back far enough to say “So, it’s me, you and the wolf then?” Derek grinned and kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Neither of them were planning this, they both really wanted to sit down and talk about their relationship and what exactly the mate thing meant but Derek’s insane need to make Stiles smell more like him and Stiles’ want to not be a virgin anymore led them to this.  
The ingredients to dinner sitting ignored on the counter, Stiles laying on the cool tile floor, his t-shirt bunched up as far as it would go, Derek holding himself over him rubbing his scruffy face up and down his chest, stopping every few moments to suck small bruises in randoms places.  
“Der...Der….ek” Stilles breath stuttered as Derek’s tongue licked across his abdomen right above where his jeans sat. Stiles’ hand gripped Derek’s hair pulling him up so they were face to face “I’m about five seconds from completely embarrassing myself and needing a new pair of pants”  
Derek hummed with delight, he lightly kissed Stiles then nestled his face into the crook of his neck, peppering kisses on as much skin as he could.  
“Seriously Derek I’m not kidding”  
“I know” he whispered in Stiles’ ear, making Stiles lift his hips in search of something to rub against. “You’re evil, pure evil”  
Derek’s teeth grazed across his Adam's apple making Stiles yell out as he came.  
“I hate you both” Cora huffed as he walked into the kitchen. “I thought you were making dinner, but now I have to go out because it smells gross in here”  
Stiles covered his face with his hands “Sorry Cora”  
“I’m not” Derek smirked, standing up and holding out a hand to help Stiles up  
“I should go home”  
“No” Derek said quickly  
“I need a shower, and change my clothes”  
“Let me take care of you, please”  
“What about you?” Stiles motioned a hand towards Derek’s crotch.  
“I’ll be fine”  
“But what if I wanted to do something about it?”  
“Let’s go upstairs so I can clean you up” Derek held out his hand to Stiles who gladly grabbed it.  
“Uh that sounds nice and all but I can manage, I’m an adult”  
“But”  
“I know, and maybe we will get to that point one day soon but let me have a moment to panic a little”  
“Why? What did I do? Can I fix it?”  
“Woah calm down wolfie, I just got off in my pants with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen and I need a minute okay” Stiles lightly kissed his cheek  
“Okay”

Derek lead Stiles into the bathroom, grabbing a rag out of the small closet in the hallway. “Here, but don’t use to much soap, my wolf might get a little crazy and need to scent you for the next hour or two, I’ll be right back with clothes”  
“I don’t know, an hour of you being all cuddly with me sounds nice”  
Derek rolled his eyes, “I’ll be right back”

When Derek left the room, Stiles pulled out his phone and called Scott.  
“Duuuuude”  
“Hey Stiles”  
“I need you to cover for me, I’m staying at Derek’s”  
“My mom is off tonight, and we know that your dad will call her”  
“Damn, I’ll have to come up with another plan”  
“Is Derek still stuck in full wolf?”  
“No, he is very much human, and made me come very much in my pants, so now I’m in the bathroom calling my best friend to tell him that I’m only slightly a virgin now”  
“I didn’t need that information” Scott groaned  
“Yeah well you have told me way to many details about you and Allison, so now it’s my turn”  
“I now regret telling you that, but I do have a question, how come my mom asked me if I pee on things and kill small animals”  
“That's so weird I have no idea and it has nothing to do with Derek being a wolf, so yeah, I’ll talk to you later, bye” Stiles hung up putting his phone on silent then sent his dad a quick text saying he is fine and will be home at some point in the near future. 

“Are you okay?” Derek said against the door.  
“Yeah, just waiting on something to wear and wondering what to do with my dirty clothes”  
Derek cracked the door open just enough to hand Stiles a pair of boxers, sweatpants, and t-shirt. “I heard you call Scott, is everything okay?”  
“It’s fine, don’t be a worrywolf”  
Derek kept the door cracked and waited right there for Stiles to get dressed. “Who do these boxers belong to?”  
“They are mine, why would I let you wear anyone else's clothes and get their scent on you”  
“Woah calm down, I just assumed you were a tight black briefs type a guy, not a plaid boxer type of person”  
“I am a briefs person, and I have some red ones, not all are black, and the boxers are what I sleep in, they only had them in plaid and the nerdy things you like”  
“As I wad up my Superman boxers” Stiles laughed “Where should I put these?” Stiles opened the door awkwardly holding his dirty clothes.  
“You can go lay in my bed, I’ll go put them in the washer”  
“Can you bring snacks back with you? And I’m not talking about that ass” Stiles smacked Derek’s ass making him growl.

Stiles tried really hard, he did, but he couldn’t resist looking through Derek’s stuff, he had only been in there one other time when he was helping paint and he attempted to help move the furniture in but Derek was very particular with where everything went so he sent Stiles to help in another room, it may have also been the fact that Stiles was really clumsy and broke Laura’s lamp and Derek didn’t want his things broken.  
“What are you doing?”  
He jumped, throwing the book he was flipping through. Derek caught it. “God Derek” he took a deep breath “Trying to give me a heart attack?”  
“Looking for something?”  
“Did you really think I could sit on your bed and do absolutely nothing”  
“I didn’t know what you wanted as a snack, so I just bought one of everything from the pantry” He held up a canvas bag.  
Stiles snatched the bag from Derek’s hand and dumped it on the bed, “No drinks, dude, do you even know how to snack”  
Derek pointed to his bedside table “Mini fridge”  
“No way, that’s awesome” Stiles opened it. “This is cool, why didn’t I think of this, I could but a fridge on one side and a snack drawer on the other” He grabbed a can of soda “I didn’t think you would have soda”  
“Cora put it in there”  
“For your close to full moon sweet tooth?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Derek deadpanned as he went to the other side of the bed so he could sit down. “Would you like to watch a movie?”  
“See I told you having a t.v. in your room would come in handy” Stiles made himself comfy between Derek’s legs  
“I’ve never used it, but Laura set it up with the ridiculous amount of streaming services she has”  
“Nice, I stole Jackson’s password, he isn’t smart enough to figure it out” Stiles sorted through the pile of snacks “These are all so healthy? What’s wrong with regular buttery popcorn?” Stiles huffed “What does skinny popcorn even mean? Is it skinny? Does it make you skinny? Is skinny just its name, like me Stiles and you snugglewolf?” Derek Scowled at Stiles’ grinning face “I’ll google it later”  
“I can go to the store? What do you want?”  
“I have an idea, give me your phone” Stiles held out his hand and wiggled his fingers, Derek didn’t hesitate to give it to him.  
“It would be cheaper for me to drive and get it” Derek watched as Stiles started to order food  
“You’re right, but this way we can stay in bed and cuddle, and you’re insanely rich, so you can afford to spoil us right now”  
“Order whatever, I’ll eat it”  
“Even a greasy cheeseburger?”  
“I’d rather have chicken”  
“So don’t tell me to order whatever” Stiles rolled his eyes “Here” he handed Derek his phone, “Pick something”  
“What are you getting?”  
“Burger with a large curly fries and a strawberry shake...obviously”  
“Why do you like curly fries more than normal fries?”  
“You’re kidding, right? There is a huge difference” Stiles then went on a tangent about fries that lasted until their food arrived.

Derek thought maybe Stiles wouldn’t have anything else to talk about, or maybe having his mouth full of food would stop him, but it didn’t, he gave Derek fun facts about the movie they were watching the entire time. 

Stiles yawned “So I normally don’t sleep very well without my pillow”  
“Want me to take you home?”  
“No, just letting you know I might be a bit restless”  
“So much like you always are when you’re awake?”  
“Yeah” Stiles shrugged  
Derek got out of the bed, scooping all the uneaten snacks back into the bag, “I have an idea, I’ll be right back”  
“I’ll just be here not going through your dresser”  
“I have nothing to hide”  
“You say that, but I’ll find it”  
“Whatever you say, Stiles”

When Derek came back in, Stiles was curled up on the bed flipping through a book, he looked up when he heard the door open to see Derek in full shift and holding the plaid blanket in his mouth. “Oh no, did you get stuck like that again?”  
The wolf shook his head no, jumping up on the bed he dropped the blanket on Stiles’ lap and nosed at the book. Stiles took the hint and put the book down on the side table. “I was hoping for a goodnight kiss, and not a slobbery wolf one” Stiles watched in amazement as Derek shifted back to human. “Holy shit, you’re naked, that is your naked body and all its nakedness, and wow is that your dick, that’s your dick? Your very nice looking dick!”  
Derek blushed, covering his body up with the blanket “I just thought the softness and warmth of the wolf would help you sleep, like in the woods, you slept so well”  
“It’s a nice idea” Stiles cupped Derek’s face “But I like this version of you better”  
Derek leaned forward pressing their lips together lightly.  
Stiles’ hand started to wander as their kiss deepened, his long fingers trailing down Derek’s muscular chest when his hand reached the top of the blanket he paused. “Can I touch you?” Stiles whispered against Derek’s lips  
“If you want to, but you don’t have to”  
“I know I don’t have to but I want to return the favor”  
“You don’t have to return anything, I just wanted to kiss earlier, get my scent all over you, I didn’t mean for it to go that far and I’m sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry, it was nice, and also just looking at you gets me turned on, so kissing me like that will always result in that” Stiles laughed “And maybe not look at it as returning the favor, maybe just boyfriends getting to know each other in a more intimate way”  
“I don’t want us to rush into anything and regret it”  
“I’ll never regret anything with you Der-bear”  
“Never call me that again”  
“I can’t make that promise at all”  
“I thought all the wolf nicknames were horrible but that is worse”  
Stiles gasped playfully “How dare you, Der-bear is a great nickname”  
“Keep calling me that and I’ll start calling you Mieczyslaw”  
“You wouldn't?”  
“Oh I would”  
“How do you even know that name?”  
“I’m not revealing my sources”  
Stiles glared at him for a moment “Can we go back to the part where we were going to fall asleep cuddling?”  
“Of course”  
Stiles leaned forward and kissed him “Now get all fluffy again”  
Derek rolled his eyes before shifting into full wolf

"We have a problem, like a huge problem, well maybe not huge, it’s probably huge, yeah it’s huge but I like Derek, like a lot and I’m pretty sure he likes me a lot too, like we aren’t in love but I have a feeling we will be one day but I don’t want the bite, even if it means we can’t be together but also I want to be with him. What the hell do I do Scott? " Stiles was pacing back and forth in his bedroom. ''It might be huge but it might be nothing, I don't want the bite, yeah I've thought about it but I don't think I'd actually do it. Wolves are cool, awesome, well most of them but I don't want to be one"  
"Dude, is Derek pressuring you to take the bite, want me to kick his ass?"  
Stiles laughed "Thanks for the offer and you know I love you but Derek would kick your ass before you even knew what was going on"  
"Fair, so what are you talking about"  
"I found this old book, okay Laura gave it to me, but I’ve been doing a lot of research and apparently Derek has to bite me while we are having sexy fun time and it mentioned something about a knot" he whispered the last word.  
"No way, that's not real, have you talked to Derek?"  
"Well no, what am I supposed to do? Walk up and say hey does your dick do weird things?"  
"Maybe not like that"  
Stiles was just about say something when his bedroom window slammed open, he wasn't sure what shocked him more Derek half wolfed out or that the window didn't break. "What the actual hell is wrong with you? My dad would have shot you if he was here or if you broke that window"  
"You're heart rate was high and you were stressed"  
"I told you not to stop creepin outside my house Derek"  
"He wasn't," Scott said at the same time Derek said "I wasn't"  
"He really wasn't, I didn't hear or smell him"  
"Then how did you know, did you put cameras in here, oh god" he thought back to his morning of fun.  
"We don't need cameras to know you jacked off in here, like a lot dude" Scott deadpanned.  
"We are linked, now that my wolf has decided that you are our mate, I can sense when you're in trouble"  
"You’re kidding right? I'm an overactive teenager, a lot of things stress me out"  
"That's my queue to leave" Scott got up off Stiles' bed 

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles "What is going on?"  
"I don't want the bite"  
"I never said anything about biting you, what gave you that impression?"  
"I was doing research, and I got like three hours of sleep and I'm really emotional, so don't laugh at me if I cry"  
"Stiles, what is wrong?"  
"To be mates you have to bite me when we are having sex and I don't want you to knot me"  
Derek let out a small laugh.  
"Jerk" Stiles slapped him in the chest as he took a step back.  
"I do plan on biting you with my human teeth, and if we decide to mate for life I will mark you with a bite while we are having an intimate moment, it won't turn you. It will leave a permanent mark but we never have to"  
"What happens if we don't?"  
"It will be like it is now, and my wolf might throw a fit every once in a while"  
"What happens if we do?"  
"I'm not sure exactly, I only know it's extremely rare and Deaton said he has only ever head of three other humans to mate with a were"  
"Guess I'll have to do more research, it is my specialty after all" he smirked  
"Just promise me you won't do a deep dive into knots, I don't have one and no wolf I've ever met has either"  
"Not even in full wolf form?"  
"I never have and never will have sex in full wolf form, you're ridiculous"  
"Will you stay while I do some research?"  
"Of course" they stood there kissing for a while until Stiles pulled away, he wanted to continue but didn't want to chance it leading to more, not before he did his research.  
“Are you sure that you don’t have a knot?”  
“Stiles, I know my dick, I promise”  
“But this book said that it only happens with mates and I don’t want us to be having sex for the first time and it happens, can you imagine if-”  
“Stop talking about it, you have already touched my dick with your hand and your mouth, no knot”  
“Right, sorry”  
“I’m going to go raid your bookshelf to find something to keep me occupied while you research”  
“Deal” Stiles gave him a few more kisses.

“Stiles?” Derek mumbled trying to keep his eyes open.  
“Yeah” he turned around to see Derek asleep on his bed, his face buried into Stiles’ favorite pillow. Stiles looked at the clock realizing it was three in the morning. He bookmarked a few more tabs that he wanted to go over later with Derek before he went over to his bed, it was a full size bed and Derek was taking up most of the space, he tried pushing him over with no luck, and Derek didn’t even wake up, so he did the only other thing he could think of, he smacked his butt.  
Derek shifted to his beta form and growled.  
Stiles’ eyes went wide as Derek grabbed him “Derek” he yelled.  
Derek shook his head and shifted back, “I’m sorry”  
“I was just trying to get you to move over, you were hogging the bed, and my pillow”  
“Stiles I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I promise it will never happen again”  
“That's too bad, it was kinda hot” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“And you’re stuck with me”  
“Why do you smell so strongly of soap?”  
“You really don’t want to know”  
Derek rubbed his face on Stiles' hands trying to cover the soap smell with his own scent “Did you shower?”  
“Yeah”  
There was a low growl in Derek’s throat “I hate this smell, we need to get you new soap, and you don’t need to use so much” he was now rubbing his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. “Why does your mouth smell like soap too, what the hell happened?”  
“So I had a momentary lapse in memory that toothpaste was a thing”  
“Did you fall and hit your head?” Derek’s hand ran through Stiles’ hair to check for a bump.  
“I didn’t fall” Stiles pushed his hand away “Fine, I’ll tell you but if you laugh I’m kicking you out”  
“I’ll do my best”  
“I was taking notes and fidgeting with my pen, you know how I do”  
“I’m very aware of your fidgeting and the way these long fingers play with everything” Derek kissed his hand  
“Well I was chewing on the end and it exploded, my mouth, chin and hands were covered in ink and it took me almost an hour to clean up”  
Derek held his lips tight together to try and stop his laugh.  
“Okay, fine you can laugh, it’s kind of funny, and I kind of deserve it for all the pens I chew on, it’s time they took their revenge” Both of them were laughing as they fell back in the bed together kissing in between laughted and Derek’s need to rub as much of his scent on to Stiles.  
“You know, you could always get your scent in my mouth another way”  
“And what way is that?”  
Stiles rubbed the front of Derek’s pants “I’m sure you can smell how I’m feeling”  
“Sorry to break it to you but you always smelled aroused”  
“What else do I smell like?”  
“Soap”  
“No sillywolf, normally?”  
“It’s something I can’t explain, you’ve always smelled different to me, and underneath the arousal and anxiousness there is a hint of honey and cinnamon”  
“I read a thing that says your mate will have a unique scent, maybe that’s what it is”  
“You know my parents were mates, my dad always told me that he would tell me about it more when I was older, but he never got around to it, Laura is the one who told me about the bite mark, he was human too”  
“Wait, no way? I didn’t know he was human”  
“He got sick not long after they married and he decided to get the bite, that’s why all us kids are born wolves”  
“I was wondering why he took Talia’s last name, now it makes sense because she was the alpha”  
Derek nodded.  
“Can we hyphenate our last names? Stilinski-Hale sounds nice and I’m an only child and I want to keep the name alive”  
“As long as we don’t name our kids Mieczyslaw we have a deal”  
“Only you can make that name sound cute, but I would never ever do that to my child, they will have a normal probably nerdy name”  
There was a knock at the door “Stiles”  
“Yeah pops?”  
“Should I even ask who you’re talking to?”  
“Would you believe me if I said myself?”  
“Maybe if Derek didn’t park his Camaro in my spot”  
Stiles looked over at Derek who just shrugged.  
“He came over to keep me company while I was researching some stuff with Scott but then Scott left and Derek fell asleep in my bed and I just realized how late, or well early and I just woke him up, we are fully clothed and just talking, I promise”  
He opened the door. “Derek,” he nodded.  
“Hi sheriff”  
“Can he stay? Please?”  
“Only if he’s here for lunch when I wake up, and when you are in this house you will call me John”  
“Yes sir”  
“And Derek, move your car”

When Derek went down to move his car he wasn’t surprised to see John waiting for him.  
“Care to explain the wolf thing last week?”  
“Sorry sir, I was having control issues, I promise it will never happen again”  
“I know that animals pee on things to mark them”  
“Uh yeah” Derek’s face was on fire “I thought Stiles would have told you by now, the thing is we are mates and my wolf got a bit over protective”  
“Mates?”  
“Yeah”  
“What does that mean exactly?”  
“We aren’t entirely sure, Stiles has been doing research, it’s extremely rare so we are doing our best to figure it out, my parents were mates but they died before explaining it to me. But basically it means we are meant to be together and we can feel each others emotions in a way”  
“Does he have to become a wolf?”  
“Never”  
“We can discuss it more at lunch”  
“Yes sir”

When Derek came in from moving his car and putting the sheriff's car in the spot Stiles was fast asleep and taking up most of the bed, so Derek stripped his clothes off and shifted into full wolf form then curled up at the foot of his bed.

“So tell me about this mate thing” John said before taking a big bite of the crappy salad Stiles is making him eat.  
Stiles started choking on the bite he had just taken, his dad totally planned that. He cleared his throat and took a drink before talking. “I’m sorry what?”  
“I told him last night, I thought he already knew”  
“He said you have been researching and I’m curious”  
“Um well, the thing is, the thing about it is, I have no idea what to tell you”  
“All we know so far is that it's rare for a human to be the soulmate of a werewolf, it doesn’t mean Stiles will have to become one, and we are still working out what is true and what is old lore”  
“So far all we have figured out is that Derek can feel how I’m feeling. And if the emotions get too insane then Derek gets stuck as a wolf and tries to provide for me but like it’s a totally normal relationship between two adult men”  
“What about Quantico? Virginia is really far away”  
“I haven’t talked to Stiles about it yet, but I have been looking for apartments for us and I have a phone interview next week with the local high school to teach history and art” Derek looked over to see Stiles’ reaction, his nose flared, he smelled like happiness and love.  
“Are you serious Der?” Stiles couldn’t resist hugging him.  
“Hold on a second son, I’m still trying to figure out how I’m going to pay for student housing, I don’t think an apartment is in the budget”  
“I have money, he won’t have to pay for housing or groceries”  
“That's nice but I can’t ask you to do that”  
“I know, but he is my mate and I need to provide for him and make sure his life is as good as possible and it’s the least I could do”  
“God you’re amazing”  
“You two have only been dating a week, are you sure it’s a good idea to live together in a little over a month from now?”  
“We have known each other for years Dad, yes the relationship is new but it’s not like we are strangers”  
“What happens if you break up?”  
“Well if that is the case I’ll have to move far far away because it would destroy me, and I would let Stiles continue to live there”  
“But that is never going to happen”  
“You’ve never dated anyone else, are you sure this is what you want Stiles?”  
“Is my father, the sheriff, asking if I want to sleep around?” Stiles laughed. “I’m sure this is what I want, and you and mom were together since she was sixteen, so don’t act like this is some crazy thing”  
John locked eyes with Derek “Just remember I have wolfsbane bullets”  
“Yes sir”  
“And until you leave, there will be a minimum of two dinners a week here, and no sex under this roof”  
Stiles and Derek nodded  
“So Derek, did you see that Cub’s game last night?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles”  
He jolted awake getting tangled in his blanket and face planting onto the floor, thankful for the fluffy rug his dad got him, clearly not the first time he did this. “What the hell Der?”  
“What is this?” Derek was looking at a picture stuck on the corkboard by Stiles’ desk  
Stiles was mumbling under his breath as he untangled himself and stood up to see what Derek was looking at.  
“Oh, that’s a tiny dick howling with wolves”  
“I can see that, but why?”  
“Cora got me a coloring book for my birthday called The Big Adventures of Tiny Dick, that one is my favorite”  
“Cora my sister?”  
“How many other Cora’s do we know?, I think she has one too”  
“Maybe you two are mates”  
“You know what, you might be right” Stiles held up his phone “Maybe I should call her”  
Derek growled  
“It was a joke, you are clearly the superior Hale and I like you the most Jelousywolf, want me to color one for you? Or do you want the wolf one, there are plenty to choose from”  
“I’ll just admire them here” Derek rolled his eyes “Will you ever stop with the wolf names?"  
"Never" Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek "I know you secretly love them"  
"No" he gave Stiles a gentle kiss "but I made you lunch"  
"Is it healthy?"  
"Part of it is, your dad will be home soon to join us"  
"Since when did you start talking to my dad?" Stiles laughed "You both suck at texting, I can only imagine how those conversations go, wait can I see them?"  
“I called the station to ask if I could use the kitchen”  
“That is so sweet”  
“It’s common courtesy Stiles”  
“I need to pee, then I’ll be down”  
“You should change” Derek inhaled against Stiles’ neck “I can smell what you did last night”  
Stiles blushed “That’s probably just my room, you know, teenage boy things”  
Derek let out a small laugh, his face still pressed into the crook of Stiles’ neck.  
“Okay fine, but I was thinking of you”  
“Both times?”  
“Werewolf scenes are weird, now go before we do naughty things and lunch gets cold”  
“Good idea”

“Derek”  
Derek turned around to look at him.  
“Are those curly fries?”  
“No” he deadpanned “Yes Stiles, I made them”  
“Marry me?” Stiles said through a mouthful of fries, having to suck in some air because they were hot.  
Derek dropped the spatula he was holding.  
“You might want to hide the claws and fur before my dad gets here like he knows about werewolves but I don’t know if his heart can handle walking into his house seeing you like that”  
“Did you mean that?”  
“Mean what?”  
Derek’s wolf howled inside of him, “You just asked me to marry you” he growled trying to calm himself.  
“Oh shit, uh sorry” he shrugged “What can I do because I’m too young to get married and I didn’t mean it, I mean one day we will get married I’m sure but one of us will propose and it will be with a ring and something super romantic, not on a stupid holiday like Valentine’s day, or Christmas, and I’ll be older and not living with my dad”  
“What’s wrong with living with me?” The sheriff looked between Stiles and the werewolf in his kitchen.  
“I can finish cooking the chicken if you need to get some air” Stiles gave Derek an apologetic look  
Derek nodded, pushing past Stiles and heading out the backdoor.  
“Want to tell me what that was about?”  
“Not particularly” Stiles slapped his dad’s hand away from the curly fries.  
“My house, my kitchen, I’m eating some damn fries, go check the chicken before it burns”

As Stiles was putting all the food out on the table Derek came back inside. “Sorry sheriff”  
“I’m not going to sit here and act like I understand, but you didn’t hurt anyone and as long as no one saw teen wolf running out of here, it’s fine”  
“Dad no one understands your eighties movie references”  
“You’re just mad you didn’t think of it”  
Stiles put exactly four curly fries on his dad’s plate, he then tried to move the tray over by his plate but his dad grabbed his arms making Stiles yelp in surprise, Derek’s eyes flashed blue and his fangs popped out as he growled.   
“Woah Derek, calm down, it’s okay”  
“What the hell is that about?”  
“Sorry again Sheriff, the wolf is a little on edge today”  
“I’m sorry for proposing marriage wolf Derek, it was an accident, you can calm down, my dad didn’t mean any harm, well not to me, but maybe his heart but I promise I’m okay” His dad was taking this opportunity to add more fries to his plate.   
“You proposed to Derek?”  
“I didn’t realize I had said it, and I mean come on, he made curly fries from scratch, who even does that? How does one even do that?”  
“I bought a cutter that spirals them, it can do other things too"  
“That’s amazing,” Stiles says with a mouthful “and so is this chicken”  
“You bought a thing just to make my son his favorite food?”  
Derek shrugged “I saw it at the store and wanted to try it” he only slightly lied, when he found out how much Stiles loved them he went to the store right when it opened and bought it.

“We should have sex”  
Derek looked around the coffee shop “Probably not a good idea”  
“I didn’t mean here goofywolf”  
“Stop or you’ll die a virgin”  
“Like you can ever say no to this” Stiles ran his hands down his body   
“We probably shouldn’t talk about it here, your scent is changing and it may just get us arrested”  
“Kinky” Stiles smirked  
“Arrested by your father”  
“Oh yeah, that would be a mood killer”  
“I’m not giving you the mate bite our first time, your first time”  
“Why not?”  
“If we aren’t mates it will turn you”  
“How do we know then?”  
“I’m ninety percent sure we are mates, especially since I can sense how you are feeling, but even then the mate bite is permanent, we can’t just break up”  
“What happens if we do?”  
“Not sure, but everything I’ve read, even the crazy stuff, it all says we have to stay together forever”  
“What if one of us dies, will the other one die?”  
“Can we talk about something else?”  
“Like putting your dick inside me” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.  
“We are leaving”  
“Not my house, I don’t need my dad seeing us naked”  
“Both my sisters are home and Issac has been hanging out with Cora a lot so he will probably be there”  
‘I’m pretty sure they are dating”  
Derek almost spit out his coffee “Issac and my sister?”  
“No, nope, not a thing, nope” Stiles shoved the last of his muffin in his mouth.  
“She is seventeen”  
“And he just turned eighteen, not weird, you’re twenty-three and I’m eighteen, so if”  
“Don’t finish that sentence”  
“Do we need to stop for supplies?”  
“No”

“You’re a werewolf” Stiles’ fingers trailed over Derek’s bare chest.  
“Oh my god, what? I had no idea, that’s insane, whatever will I do?” Derek deadpanned.  
“Okay Sarcasmwolf, I was just going to ask why you have no chest hair when the rest of your body, specifically your face is extra hairy”  
“Do you like it?”  
“The beard burn hurts a little, but I kind of really enjoy it”  
“I get it waxed” Derek didn’t mean to blurt it out, but he had the urge to tell Stiles everything about him.  
“You’re kidding” Stiles was laughing so hard it hurt “Oh that is amazing”  
“Shut up”  
“Do you have to go like daily or is it a weekly thing? How fast does it grow back? Are they shocked by all the hair? Does the inner wolf hate it? Why do you do it?”  
“Every two weeks with my sisters, it grows like normal hair, it isn’t that much, my wolf doesn’t care and if you want me to stop I will”  
“I’m just curious, your body your choice”  
“I’ll grow it out”  
“Wait, if you do a partial shift does your chest get hairy since your face gets all weird, and of course I mean weird in the best way possible?”  
Derek beta shifted and his chest stayed bare “There”  
“Imagine if you shifted into full wolf and the chest hair was gone” Stiles started laughing again.   
“I’m glad my manscaping entertains you”  
“Oh crap” Stiles took a shaking breath, “Derek Hale said manscaping and no one is here to witness this” Stiles hand moved lower “I’m glad you kept the little trail of hair here, and the hair here is nice too, honestly the fully shaven thing creeps me out”  
“Just how many people have you seen naked?”  
“I’ve seen porn Der” His long fingers wrapped around Derek’s length feeling it plump up a little. “Ready for round two”  
Derek growled into a kiss.

“Hey Der” Stiles paused when he walked into Derek’s room “Um whatcha doin?” he smirked, the wolf looked up at him, “If you need help licking certain spots I can help, when you’re human of course because nothing is happening when you’re that furry, even though I'm loving your hairy human self I'm not into that” he waved his hand towards the wolf "sexually"  
Derek shifted to his human form “I don’t need help”  
“Were you licking your private areas?”  
“Stiles” Derek growled   
“Just curious what it feels like?’  
“My wolf was getting antsy about our date so I….groomed myself and all parts need to be cleaned, nothing more than cleaning”  
Stiles laughed “That’s so cute, but I have a super serious question”  
“I’m afraid to ask”  
“Can I brush you? Oh or even give you a bath”  
Derek just stared at him  
“I’m serious, I’ll brush you, then give you a bath, then brush you again”  
“I’m not a dog”  
“Technically”  
“Don’t finish that thought please”  
“The wolf always want to take care of me, let me take care of you and your furry butt”  
Derek rolled his eyes  
“We can have sex first” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, “I mean you’re naked already and I’m in a constant state of arousal, oh and then we can shower together then you can get all wolfie for some grooming” Stiles grinned slightly manically.  
“Why do you want to bathe the wolf so bad?”  
Stiles shrugged “Maybe it’s the mate thing? Maybe I have this strong need to take care of you?”  
“Fine, but if you tell anyone”  
“Let me guess, you’ll rip my throat out...with your teeth”  
“Something like that” Derek pulled Stiles down into the bed with him

Stiles ran the brush down the wolf’s back, trailing it with his hand “You are so soft” he laughed when Derek’s tail wagged slightly. “Oh you like that” Stiles used a baby voice “Who is a good boy, yes you are, so soft and so pretty”  
Derek growled, Stiles laughed.   
“Okay fine, no more baby talk, but it made your tail wag and that’s super cute” He rubbed the wolf’s belly, “So when we get married and have a house of our own, can we get a dog or a cat, or both? Would it be weird? How would they react to turning into a wolf? Would you and the dog run around the yard together? Oh my god, would you eat the kitten?”  
Derek shifted back, hissing in surprise as the wire brush scraped his leg.  
“Woah”   
“I don’t know because we have never had a family pet, but I won’t eat a kitten”  
“You gave me two dead squirrels, which I um obviously appreciated, but like never do that again” Stiles shuddered slightly at the memory.  
“Maybe we can try and foster some animals before we decide, we have time to figure it out” Derek pulled his plaid blanket over himself.  
“My dad never let me have animals, but once me and my mom were walking home from the farmer’s market and we found this kitten, it was grey and crying and so tiny and of course it was about to storm so my mom brought it home, we gave it a bath and it was actually an orange cat” Stiles smiled at the memory “I was six so of course I named it Cheeto, we went to the store, bought all the stuff it needed, had the vet check it, we even had to bottle feed it. We hid it from my dad for almost a month” He laughed “After tears from me and my mom making him a steak dinner with her famous strawberry pie and, he agreed to let us keep him”  
“I remember that pie, my mom used to pay your mom to make them for events”  
“Do you think we are mates because our mothers were such good friends that they both wished for this before they left?”  
“That’s a strong possibility”   
“Cheeto, he um, after my mom died, it was maybe two weeks after, I came home from school and he was gone, all his stuff, like there was no proof we ever had a pet. Dad gave him away to another deputy, I was heartbroken and no matter how much I begged and cried he wouldn’t let him come home”  
“I’m sorry” Derek ran his hand in soothing circles across Stiles’ forearm.  
“I got to visit a few times, but then she moved to another state and I never heard from them again”  
Derek pulled Stiles into his arms and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry”  
“So are you still taking me on a date?”  
“That was the plan but you wanted sex..twice..and then you insisted on brushing me”  
“And all those activities have made me really hungry”  
“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“I love you Derek, and I’m ready for the bite”  
“I love you too Stiles” Derek took a deep breath “Are you sure?”  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything”  
“You leave for Virginia in the morning, it might make being apart harder”  
“Or it will help us survive through the distance”  
“It’s only a month, and I’ll drive up every weekend, then my apartment will be ready and we will be together until you finish school”  
“Then I’ll try and get a job as close to Beacon Hills as I can”  
“We can go anywhere you want Stiles”  
“I know that, but here we have our family, and I don’t want to be away from my dad and I don’t want to keep you from your sisters, you three spent enough time apart”  
“I can’t live with them forever”  
“Yes, but maybe we can kick them out and move in here”  
“Laura would never allow it”  
“She can live in the guest house”  
“There is no guest house”  
“Not yet” Stiles laughed “So can we get to the part where we are naked?”  
“Where do you want it?”  
“Um, my butt? We have sex enough, you should know where your dick goes”  
Derek shook his head “You’re ridiculous, I know that part, I’m talking about the bite”  
“I have a choice?”  
“Of course”  
“Well you should have given me time to decide, I thought it had to be on my neck and I’d have to come up with some excuse to wear scarves and Issac would have to take me shopping because I don’t wear scarves but he always has”  
“Shut up Stiles”  
“It would kind of be funny on my butt though”  
“No”  
“Oh, you can bury your face in my ass and lick me until I’m shaking and screaming your name but you don’t want to bite my ass cheek?”  
“How about here” Derek gently kissed along Stiles' shoulder “It will be a little sensitive, so every time we are together and I bite it...” he lightly grazed his teeth over the spot making Stiles shiver.  
“Mmmm” Stiles hummed “That sounds nice”

Stiles’ tugged at the hair on the back of Derek’s head, pulling so Derek would look at him instead of focusing so much on his neck.  
“Is there” he gasped “Um is there a certain time to do it?”  
“Don’t think so” Derek panted “Probably before it’s over?”  
“Well duh, but you should do it soon” Stiles couldn't hold back the moans  
Derek picked up the pace, thrusting harder he pressed his lips to Stiles.  
“I love you Der, so, so much” his nails dug into Derek’s back.  
“Love you” Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes as his fangs dropped “Are you sure you want this?”  
“More than anything”  
When Derek’s teeth broke the skin, Stiles screamed out his name, he had never felt anything like this before, every emotion rushing over him, he could feel the connection between the two of them strengthen, and for someone who was never lacking on things to say, he couldn’t think of a single word to say. The pure rush of emotion made them both come hard, shaking and panting.  
Once Derek could think clearly again, he kissed the healing wounds. “Mine”  
“Shit”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Perfect, but sleepy”  
“We need to clean up before you fall asleep”  
“Carry me?”  
“No”  
“We’re werewolf married now Der, you have to carry me, its tradition”  
Stiles stuck his bottom lip out, and Derek can’t resist those honey eyes.   
Derek rolled out of bed pulling Stiles to the edge by his ankles “Don’t get used to this” he grabbed Stiles under his knees and arms,  
“I feel like a princess”  
“You act like one too”  
“And you’re stuck with me forever”  
“Lucky me,” he said dryly  
Stiles pinched Derek’s nipple   
“I’ll drop you”  
“You would never”  
Derek gently sat Stiles down on the bench in the giant walk-in shower so he could turn the water on. Stiles stood up and looked in the anti-fog mirror that was suction cupped to the wall, his long fingers running over the light red teeth marks on his shoulder. “Do I smell like a wolf?” Stiles turned around when Derek didn’t answer him. “Dude are you okay?”  
“Trying to not shift, the wolf is very proud of his work”  
“That’s cute”  
“You don’t smell like a wolf, you smell amazing though”  
“I’m really going to miss you” Stiles’s fingers twirled in Derek’s chest hair as he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.   
“You’ll be so busy you won’t even notice, then I’ll be there and we will be living together for twenty weeks”  
“Then what?”  
“We make it up as we go”  
“Just promise me that you won’t get shaved again”  
“I promise”

\--------------------------------------

“Der where are we going? We have to return the Uhaul in like three hours and my dads expects us to get all this crap unpacked and be at his house for dinner”  
“Just trust me”  
“I do trust you but”  
“But nothing”  
“Are we heading to the Hale house?”  
“No”  
“This looks like the preserve”  
“Doesn’t mean we are going to the Hale house”  
“Are you on drugs”  
“Yeah I started a wolfsbane drug habit”  
“You’re so funny” Stiles rolled his eyes.  
“Welcome home Stiles”  
Stiles looked around, “What the hell is that?”  
“It’s an airstream”  
“It’s a metal tube”  
“It’s where we will be staying while our dream house is being built here on Hale property”  
“By the lake?” Stiles grinned  
“Just like you wanted”  
“You're amazing, but is there plumbing?”  
“Yes, but if you want, we can find someplace else?”  
“No, it’s perfect”  
“Wait till you see inside”  
“Where is all our stuff going to go?”  
“We can store the stuff we don’t need right now in a storage unit. Let’s go inside”  
“Is this why you left Virginia last week?”  
“That and so you would focus on finals” Derek walked around opening the door and helping Stiles out of the UHaul.   
“Welcome to our temporary home Mr. Stilinski-Hale”  
“Shhh, Der, if my dad finds out we got drunk married he is going to kill us both”  
“No one is here”  
“But you need to practice, and we need to leave our rings here”  
“Good luck hiding that tan line”  
“Quick, get down on one knee and propose, then I’ll propose and we just tell everyone they are engagement rings?”  
“Or we could just tell them we got married and show them pictures then tell them we will hold a ceremony soon”  
“That’s a bad idea”  
“We leave out the part where you made wolfbane margarita and you illegally got drunk, and don't forget, you proposed to me a long time ago over homemade curly fries”  
"Technically I was talking to the fries"  
“Just come inside, I have some stuff to show you”  
“Is it your dick? I hope it’s your dick”  
“No, you just said we are on a time crunch” Derek unlocked the door holding it open for Stiles to walk in.  
“Oh this is so cool, there’s a table and a couch and look at the little stove”  
“Keep going back, there’s the bathroom and a bedroom”  
“Derek”  
“Stiles”  
“What’s on the bed?”  
“Oh, there’s this guy I know who made me this amazing blanket made out of shirts from my brother, he’s a bit weird though”  
“You’re lucky you’re cute because you’re not funny” Stiles picked up the orange furry ball from the middle of the bed. “Did you get me a kitten?” Stiles wasn’t crying, nope his eyes were just leaking.   
“That’s why I came home, I’ve had the pack keeping an eye out for an orange tabby and Issac found this one at the pound. She has been staying here with me for the week and so far so good”  
“Did you name her?”  
“I was leaving that up to you”  
“I’ll have to think” His fingers run through the kitten’s furs “Has she seen you turn into a wolf?”  
“Yeah, I’ll have Laura send you the video”  
“There is a video? Please shift right now”  
“Maybe later”  
“Did you hurt her?”  
“No, we took a nap”  
“I need that now” Stiles had a huge grin on his face.  
“Laura came up with a good middle name for the cat when I told her why I needed an orange one, but I wasn’t sure if you would like it. It’s Claudia, but spelled C-l-a-w-d-i-a”  
“Oh that’s amazing, remind me to kiss Laura...on the cheek, calm down”  
“You have five minutes, then we have to unpack some stuff before dinner”  
Stiles laid down on the blanket with the furry kitten on his chest while Derek headed out to start grabbing the boxes they needed.   
Stiles noticed the collar around the kitten’s neck, he parted the fur and saw the small red and black plaid. “Derek”  
“Yeah” he popped his head in the room   
“The collar is adorable”  
“I had to put the bell on her because I kept losing her”  
“You’re a wolf and you couldn’t keep track of a kitten”  
“Do you see how small she is?”  
“Maybe we can name her Plaid” "Sure" Derek headed back out because he knew Stiles would be no help and he wanted to get the boxes unloaded quickly.  
“Hey Sweetwolf” Stiles called after him. “I love you”  
“Love you too Stiles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coloring book is real and can be found on Amazon for anyone interested.


End file.
